


Warmth of Tears

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [6]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Because I don't wanna fuck the whole Sincline vs Akira thing, Platonic Relationships, Really Fala sees the team more like family than romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Fala was no stranger to the warmth of tears.





	Warmth of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH! I love this series, even if it isn't really all that popular. SO! Fala is supposed to be the innocent part of the story! As you may have noticed, Akira and Sincline have their own dynamic, where they hate each other more than words can explain, and while I could put Fala in the middle and make a love square, I didn't wanna lose the darker dynamic of the two.  
> So she's, like, the little innocent sister who really loves her not that much older big brother. Will I ever write a chapter on Isamu? I don't think so, at least not for some time. As much as he is important for the story (he is the reason there is a story in the first place), I think it'll be more interesting to keep his thoughts and feelings more in the background for now.  
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Fala would admit being a bit of a stranger to physical contact.

She did spend sixteen years in a lonely castle with only Raible and the mice as company. Raible loved her dearly, maybe even as his own child, but the old strategist wasn’t very keen on physical contact. The mice were nice and she could scoop them up and cuddle with them, but as warm as they were, they were too small to make that much of a difference after years of contact.

So, yes, she’d admit the sudden hug from Kurogane took her by surprise.

The man was warm, almost burning.

It was nice.

Strong arms and sturdy chest.

Calloused fingers running on her back gently.

Heart singing lively lullabies.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“Kurogane…”

“Promise me, Fala.”

Fala was also a stranger to such informalities. Her ears were used to her name being accompanied by her title. Yet hearing it in such informal, personal way did not bring the discomfort she’d been expecting. It made her happy, in fact.

Kurogane said it with so much care, with so much warmth.

Kurogane was warmth.

Like a family reunited around the table, or friends laughing on a couch.

“Promise me you won’t put your life in such risk again.”

“He’d either come for you or for my people. I—” she swallowed— “couldn’t let him do it.”

“We could’ve find another way! Stop thinking so lowly of yourself, you think we wouldn’t miss you?!”

Kurogane was like fire. Warmth and comforting and still certainly dangerous.

“I’m sorry…”

“At least tell us first before doing stupid things. Tell me, I won’t tell Chief.”

Fala could imagine the boyish grin that appeared on his face on the prospect of hiding something from his leader, a rebel fire whose flames stubbornly tried to escape the confinements of the fireplace.

“Yes. I promise… Isamu.”

Fala was no stranger to the warmth of tears.

But it could be bearable when they were happy tears lost on the sweater of the warm Isamu.


End file.
